Por estar contigo
by Sayax3
Summary: Bueno.. este es mi primer fic :P por lo que les pido paciencia si cometo algún error :/ Shingeki no kyojin (por desgracia TTwTT) no me pertenece espero les guste . / matta ne :3
1. La condena

**-¡Eren Jaeger! ¡por la inhumana destrucción y el numero de muertes causados en el enfrentamiento contra la titán hembra, se te condena a la pena de muerte!  
-aah!... –la cara de Eren palideció al escuchar el veredicto del juez, el mismo que antes le había permitido entrar en la legión de reconocimiento.  
Miró al sargento Rivaille con un gesto suplicante, después de todo, el le había salvado la primera vez, podría volver a hacerlo ahora, pero… una golpiza publica ya no serviría, él lo sabía, el sargento lo sabía, que esta vez se le escapaba de las manos y en su cara se denotaba un poco de la sorpresa y desesperación que sentía. El juez se había cegado y no veía las intensiones tras la lucha contra Annie Leonhardt, tal vez había sido influenciado por la policía, o tal vez tenía miedo. No lo comprendía. Volteó a ver a su hermana Mikasa y Armin, quienes estaban en shock tras oir el veredicto, y les sonrió con pesar. A su lado se encontraba Hanji en un estado muy similar, pronto sus piernas temblaban y su mirada estaba perdida, al igual que la de sus compañeros, cuyas caras iban desde la pena a la desesperación. Nadie quería ver a su compañero muerto, mucho menos si era por manos humanas.  
Sintió un ruido, algo así como un golpe fuerte y una caída al piso, rápidamente volteó y vio a su hermana Mikasa luchando contra los policías que se habían empezado a acercar a Eren. Ella derribaba uno tras otro, al tiempo que el juez pedía orden. Luego de derribar a 8 hombres, Mikasa fue hacia Eren y le abrazó.  
-Eren…-empezó, con los ojos nublados de lagrimas- no pueden matarta, yo… los asesinaré a todos si es necesario pero tu debes…  
-Mikasa basta. – su mirada sombría asustó a la chica- no podemos hacer nada, así que por favor, cuando muera ¡tu debes tomar mi lugar! ¡prométeme que acabaras hasta con el último titán de este mundo!  
-Eren… -estaba conmocionada, y abrazó más a su hermano- ¡lo prometo!¡no quedará ninguno pisando nuestro mundo!  
-¡muchas gracias Mikasa!  
Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos, pero esto, lejos de conmover al juez, le hizo enfadar, y mando disparar contra Mikasa si ella no retrocedía, cosa que ella no hizo. Se escuchó el primer disparo de advertencia, y la sangre brotó de la pierna de Mikasa.  
-¡No disparen! Mikasa, ve, ¡si te hieren no podrás cumplir tu promesa!  
La chica bajó la cabeza y como pudo se levantó, y se dirigió cojeando hacia Armin, no sin echar una última mirada a su hermano, que en esos minutos era arrastrado por dos policías hacia el calabozo.**

.

Ahora miraba con pesadez los barrotes de su celda. ¿cómo había podido terminar tan mal todo? ¿Qué pasaría con sus sueños? Ya no podría alcanzar su meta, pero confiaba en que Mikasa lo haría por él. Pensó en Mikasa y Armin, apenas y se había alcanzado a despedir de ellos, pensó en sus compañeros, ¿lo extrañarían? ¿lo olvidarían? 

**-hehe..-rió al recordar a Jean. Ya no tendría con quién competir  
La soledad le invadió al recordar la calidez del castillo, a todos trabajando, limpiando, cocinando; sus misiones juntos, a sus compañeros caidos... luego les haría compañía. Y así, muy pronto miles de recuerdos habían invadido su cabeza y lloraba. Ya ni Irvin, ni el Sargento podrían salvarle, estaba solo, completamente solo y esperando su muerte.  
-¡No tienes permiso para estar aquí! –se escuchó el grito proveniente de la escalera- esp.. ¿Qué demonios crees que ha..  
El sonido de sus palabras fue reemplazado por el zumbar de un filo cortando el aire, y de la escalera, vio emerger al sargento Rivaille, armado con su equipo 3DMG y las espadas en mano.  
-Sargento..-murmuró asombrado, sin entender qué hacía él allí  
-Apartate mocoso –dijo, a lo que Eren retrocedió y vio al sargento derribar la puerta de su celda de una sola patada- andando. Deprisa, no tardarán en enviar refuerzos.**

Rivaille tomo a un confundido Eren del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, mientras este le miraba con una mueca de sorpresa inigualable.

…


	2. ¿Como llegamos aqui?

La luz le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, trató de ocultarse entre sus sabanas, pero no las encontró. Se levanto de golpe, mirando hacia todos lados; estaba en una cueva, con una apertura gigante en el techo que hacía de tragaluz. Vio a Rivaille sentado en la entrada, vigilando seguramente; no había notado que estaban en una montaña, aproximadamente a 25 metros de altura, y a sus pies, se extendía un amplio valle de flores, y más allá se divisaban cerros y bosques… entonces reparó en ello. ¿Dónde estaban las murallas? Miró al sargento en busca de respuestas, y entonces recordó todo.

.

-¡JAEGER! ¡COMO NO MUEVAS TU TRASERO PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ, YO MISMO TE MATO! –le había gritado Rivaille, que en ese momento terminaba con un guardia de la policía, mientras veían venir a más.  
Comenzaron a correr, hasta llegar a la salida de la prisión donde se encontraba Eren, estaba todo oscuro, ya era de noche, pero distinguió una silueta sobre un caballo, y no tardo en reconocer a Armin, sujetando dos caballos ensillados, uno con un equipo 3DMG cargado a un costado, que Eren reconoció como suyo.  
-Sargento, todo está preparado, las salidas del oeste están abiertas, deben darse prisa antes de que den la alarma. Los caballos llevan comida para 15 días y 12 cargas de gas. – Hablaba rápidamente Armin al sargento- buena suerte, Eren –le abrazó- no te olvides de nosotros  
Eren no entendía que pasaba, su mente no procesaba los eventos ocurridos en los últimos minutos, pero la voz de Rivaille le sacó de sus cavilaciones  
-Vámonos. No hay más tiempo  
Partieron a toda carrera hacia el oeste, a ese paso, les tomaría cerca de 30 minutos salir del muro Rose, y se suponía que la puerta oeste de María estaría abierta.

.

Tal como se esperaba, en media hora habían pasado Rose y se dirigían al exterior, apurando lo más posible sus caballos, ante el aún posible peligro de que les atraparan.  
Había escapado. Ya no moriría, iría al exterior junto a Rivaille, ya que este luego de tal ataque y revelación contra el reino, jamás podría volver a pisar dentro de las murallas.  
-Sargento...- pensaba mientras le observaba correr a su lado sobre su caballo negro, y se cuestionaba las razones que le habían impulsado a dejarlo todo por salvarle a él. Probablemente se debía a que él era diferente... pero aún así el sargento no le necesitaba, el solo equivalía a un ejército entero, entonces... ¿por qué?  
Miró adelante, se divisaba la puerta que les permitiría huir, y su corazón aceleró su ritmo, haciendo fluir la adrenalina a todo su cuerpo, y esa sensación permaneció mucho tiempo luego de haber dejado las murallas atrás. Sabía que no encontrarían titanes de camino, ya que de noche perdían actividad, pero le preocupaba el hecho de no tener donde refugiarse. Los caballos no resistirían corriendo mucho tiempo más, y en caso de tener problemas, no podía contarlos como una salida, aún así Rivaille se veía tranquilo, parecía saber dónde ir a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. No se atrevió a preguntar nada.  
Luego de más de 3 horas corriendo, llegaron hasta una cadena de montañas de cerca de 23 - 26 metros, pero muy empinadas.  
-Deja los caballos aquí –habló Rivaille al tiempo que amarraba su caballo a un árbol junto a un riachuelo que corría a su derecha- necesitan descansar, están en su límite.  
-Claro- contestó, e imito al sargento. Luego volteó a verle- ¿Dónde estamos?  
-¿no es obvio? Fuera de los muros, y a salvo-le contesto el otro fríamente  
-si, pero… ¿Qué haremos? Pueden venir los titanes por la mañana, debemos encontrar donde escondernos, o estaremos en problemas, además ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me salvó de la muerte? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos ahora? ¿Qué…?  
-¡Cállate idiota! Y sube aquí-le habló mientras escalaba- más arriba debe haber una cueva. Nos quedaremos ahí esta noche y luego veremos que hacer  
-¡Pero...!  
-NO MAS PREGUNTAS  
Bajó la cabeza sin poder decir nada más. Ya hablarían de todo, pero ahora lo principal era ponerse a salvo y descansar, por lo que siguió a Rivaille hasta la entrada de la cueva, y una vez adentro, se acomodó en un rincón. No se veía mucho, la oscuridad era total, y el sueño no tardó en invadirle.

.

Así que eso había pasado, tenía muchas preguntas sin responder pendientes, y esperaba que Rivaille le diera las respuestas. El susodicho le miró, a lo que Eren respondió sentándose junto a él a ver el valle que se extendía ante ellos.  
-¿Ya es el tiempo de las preguntas?- silencio… miró a su compañero  
-suspiro- …supongo que así es 


	3. ¿Dónde?

_Bueno… quería agradecer sus reviews :D de verdad anima ver que haya personas a quienes les guste lo que escribes . y gOgodAnE… amé tu música de suspenso xd_

.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Eren, sin dejar de contemplar el hermoso valle que se extendía a sus pies, lleno de flores de todos colores y formas, muchas desconocidas para él.  
-Estamos en una cadena de montañas que los antiguos habitantes del exterior conocían como "montañas del alba"  
-hmm…  
-haah –dijo el otro, cansado por la larga noche en vela que había pasado vigilando. Sacó de unas alforjas a su izquierda un libro que se notaba era muy viejo, ya que estaba todo gastado y las letras de su portada no se distinguían- mira esto –dijo hojeando en busca de algo. Se detuvo ante un mapa –Armin me lo dio. Al parecer pertenecía a sus padres, y en él hay grabados mapas de ciudades fuera de los muros, caminos, refugios, huertas, castillos y ríos.  
Eren tomo el libro y lo observó con la boca abierta ¿ARMIN TENÍA ESE LIBRO? Y lo peor de todo ¡NO SE LO HABÍA DICHO! El libro mostraba un diminuto mapa, en la esquina derecha de las páginas estaba marcada la puerta oeste del muro de maría, y hacia la izquierda había marcas de castillos, y la cadena montañosa donde estaban, con una "x" marcando el lugar donde estaba la cueva. También se veían dibujos de ríos y pueblos no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.  
-Esto es asombroso… -murmuró. Se olvidó de las otras preguntas que iba a hacerle al sargento, la contemplación del libro y sus mapas y textos lo absorbió por completo, y pasó gran parte del día revisando mapas y leyendo.  
-oí, Eren. –Escuchó a su espalda – Tienes que comer algo. Partiremos luego del anochecer.  
Eren abrió los ojos de sobremanera, a pesar de que consideraba obvio que no estarían para siempre en esa cueva, y mucho menos con un obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza (que por cierto, había limpiado una esquina de la cueva y se había asentado allí), pero no pensó que partirían tan pronto.  
-¿qué? ¿Estás sordo? –Gruñó Rivaille, algo molesto –ven a comer algo. Es una orden. MUÉVETE.  
-… h-hai – balbuceo Eren, al tiempo que se paraba y corría hasta Rivaille, quien le alcanzó un tarro de lentejas- ¿Sargento?  
- ¿Qué? –Aún se oía molesto  
-¿Por qué hace todo esto?  
-…- Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero respondió fríamente- tu meta es la misma que la mía, si te salve fue solo por conveniencia propia, para mis propósitos. No necesito a legiones completas que mueran en esta batalla, necesito a alguien que pueda librar y ganar sus batallas, y confío en que tu ayuda es indispensable para erradicar a los titanes, sin que quede uno vivo.  
Eren estaba perplejo. El sargento no solía hablar así, el JAMÁS hablaba así, el era fiel a sus compañeros y soldados, jamás partiría así, abandonando a todos. Pero viendo su expresión, no se atrevió a cuestionar la verdad de su respuesta, parecía ser que incomodaba al sargento, así que prefirió cambiar el tema.  
-¿Dónde iremos?  
-Esta noche partimos a un pueblo ubicado a 58 km de aquí. Creo que se llamaba Crisom. Estaremos ahí dos días, debemos recolectar más alimentos y agua para los caballos  
-¿Y luego de eso? ¿Vagaremos por todos los pueblos? –dijo Eren, algo preocupado de alejarse demasiado de los muros.  
-En cierta forma, si… de acuerdo a los mapas, hay una ciudad subterránea a muchos km al oeste de aquí. Buscaremos refugio allí y dejaremos pasar un tiempo antes de volver, lo suficiente como para que las cosas cambien dentro de los muros, o encuentren la manera de acabar con los titanes. Además, al parecer no muy lejos de allí hay un pueblo de los bosques del que, según lo que me explicó Armin, se dice que provienen los titanes. Debemos tener extremo cuidado –miró a Eren, clavando sus ojos en los del otro, cosa que hizo temblar a Eren, y bajó la vista a su tarro de lentejas sin acabar, y Rivaille bajó la suya y murmuró –no quiero que le ocurra nada a alguien tan importante, mocoso.

.

La hora de partida se acercaba, y Eren preparaba los últimos detalles de su partida y ensillaba los caballos, mientras Rivaille recolectaba agua para el viaje nocturno.  
-Sargento –dijo de pronto Eren, sin dejar lo que hacía, mientras que Rivaille levantaba la cabeza para mirarle – No hemos visto ningún titán desde que llegamos  
-Obviamente. –Dijo Rivaille, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –todos los titanes cercanos a los muros huelen a las personas dentro de ellos, por lo que todo titán que merodee cerca de aquí, irá hacia los muros.  
-¿Y por qué no hacia nosotros?  
-Pues… porque solo somos dos, y con la concentración de personas en las murallas nosotros no llamaremos su atención. Al menos, no por ahora.  
-oh –fue todo lo que respondió Eren.  
Los caballos estaban listos para partir, cargados con todo lo que traían, más las cantimploras llenas de agua que Rivaille había recogido.  
-Bien… ¿ya nos vamos? –dijo Eren, al tiempo que se adelantaba. Pero una mano cogió sus riendas  
-shhht… no te muevas –le habló  
Tomando la mano de Eren junto con las riendas, hizo retroceder los caballos hasta ocultarse tras una roca, desde donde vieron a una pareja de titanes de cerca de 15 metros avanzar delante de ellos. Era inesperado, Rivaille no consideraba encontrarse con titanes durante la noche, además, en el lugar donde se encontraban no podrían utilizar su 3DMG para defenderse, lo que los colocaba en una gran desventaja tras la sorpresiva aparición. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Hanji; "los titanes de 15 metros pierden actividad luego de 3 horas sin luz solar" maldita sea. Lo había olvidado. Como fuera, tenían que salir de esta, y rogar a todos sus dioses por no encontrarse con más titanes en el camino durante la próxima hora y media, por lo que tampoco podía dejar a Eren transformarse y atraerlos. Maldijo aún más su suerte cuando el enorme titán empezó a caminar hacia la roca tras la que se escondían, seguido por el otro. Pensó en huir con los caballos, pero por el peso que transportaban, rechazó la idea. Comenzaba a sudar frio, estaban en una grave desventaja. Dirigió su mirada a Eren, quien estaba atento a los pasos del titán, y sus ojos brillaban por la adrenalina. Volteó hacia los titanes. Definitivamente, él lo protegería, lo había decidido desde el momento en que lo salvó la primera vez en el juicio, ese mocoso era especial –desenvainó sus espadas- especial para él.  
-¡HAAAAA! – Gritó al tiempo que saltaba desde detrás de la roca a enfrentar a los titanes, notando a 3 nuevos miembros en el grupo titánico – ¡no pondrán ni un dedo sobre Eren malditos demonios! – dijo para sí, y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

.

_bueno he ahí la conti :P espero que fuera de su agrado _


	4. Cosas que pasan

-¡CUIDADO SARGENTO! –gritó Eren, antes de que el último titán que aún quedaba en pie lo golpeara, haciéndole chocar de espaldas contra una muralla.  
Los otros cuatro titanes habían caído ya, pero no sin generar problemas a Rivaille; uno le había fracturado un brazo al intentar agarrarlo, y otro le había hecho hacer un mal movimiento, que termino con una cortada de sus espadas en el pecho, desde la cintura al hombro. Y ahora un fuerte choque contra la pared lo había inmovilizado, Eren le vio caer desde donde había chocado, y corrió a socorrerle.  
-¡Sargento Rivaille!- lo sacudió- ¡Sargento! ¡Despierte!  
No despertaba. Y el titán venía hacia ellos. Eren miró al titán y luego al sargento, y solo entonces, desenvaino sus espadas e hizo frente al titán que estaba ante él, y con algo de esfuerzo y todo lo que las condiciones geográficas del lugar le permitían, logró acabar con él, pero en el golpe final al titán, al no tener apoyo fue directo hacia el suelo desde 10 metros de altura. Cayó y rodó unos metros más, para luego quedarse ahí, con el cuerpo dormido por la caída.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando recobró la conciencia, se encontraba echado sobre su caballo, y tapado con una manta. Aún era de noche.  
-Por fin despiertas –escuchó de parte de una fría y conocida voz  
-S-sargento –murmuró algo atontado, luego espabiló, y se sentó correctamente en su caballo, empezando a beber de una botella de agua- ¿Cómo esta…?

-miró su brazo, ahora vendado- no es nada grave, pasará pronto  
-¿y los golpes?  
-ya me acostumbré a ellos, nada fuera de lo normal

-ya veo…

-… ¿y tú, mocoso debilucho?

-lo miró con cara de rabieta- yo estoy bien, mis poderes de titán ayudaron y ya no tengo nada

-hmp…

-¿cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo?

-unos 5 km… dormiste bastante –agrego con un aire bastante despreocupado para él

-…

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, y junto los primeros rayitos de sol, llegaron a un pueblo fantasma, con casas de gran tamaño, pero muy, muy polvoriento todo. Cerca del pueblo, se divisaba una cascada y un huerto muy bonito. Eren estaba maravillado viendo todo el pueblo y lo que lo rodeaba, estaba muy feliz de conocer el exterior. Y Rivaille lo miraba saltar de un lado a otro mientras sonreía y pensaba que no podría haber elegido una mejor opción que salvarle, pero rápidamente disolvió cualquier emoción de su rostro. Era un soldado, debía mantenerse frio.

-¡Eren! Deja de revolotear por ahí y ven a ayudarme a entrar las cosas a ese sótano de allá –señalo una puerta al costado de una casa- pronto despertarán los titanes, debemos estar a salvo –y frunció el seño

-¡aah Sargento! Nunca pensé que disfrutaría de esta libertad, que vería estos paisajes y plantas –siguió saltando por todos lados- por favor, déjeme un momento mas- dijo haciéndole ojitos al sargento para que le dejara revolotear, a lo que el otro respondió bajando la mirada y suspirando

-ve –fue lo único que dijo

A decir verdad, el disfrutaba ver a Eren así de feliz, sonriendo, esa alegría era contagiosa y se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no quitó la sonrisa de su cara. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, no debía preocuparse de más muertes, ni de murallas, y mucho menos de la policía corrupta que manejaba todo. No. Ahora solo tenía que ser feliz, y proteger a Eren. No se dio cuenta cuando estaba caminando hacia Eren (que estaba mirando un par de ardillas en un árbol con cara embobada), tampoco notó cuando tomo su mano y lo giró, obligándolo a verle y acorralándole contra el árbol. Eren estaba sorprendido por las acciones del sargento, últimamente le sorprendía bastante, pero esto ya era raro.  
-¿sargento?- le llamo al notar que el otro tomaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a mirarle.

Y así, sin previo aviso, Rivaille lo besó. Muy despacio al principio, sintiendo los labios de Eren en los suyos y el sabor que provenía de estos, luego bajó sus manos hacia la cintura del menor, siguiendo el beso, que ahora era más demandante, y tenía a Eren sin poder reaccionar. Lo cargó contra el árbol profundizando más el beso, pero un sorpresivo rodillazo en la entrepierna le hizo caer al suelo del dolor.  
-¡auch! –le gritó a Eren- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Eren había caído al piso también, y lo miraba con cara de susto antes de salir corriendo hacia el sótano, dejándole muchas dudas.  
.

.

.

No entró al sótano en todo el día, sino que se subió al árbol más alto que encontró cerca y se quedó ahí vigilando, no quería asustar a Eren y tenía que ordenar sus ideas. Sabía que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba a su lado, que por eso le había salvado, pero solo podía conformarse con estar a su lado como un protector, lo cual lo deprimía. Él quería ser más que eso, quería ser la persona en la que pensara al despertar y antes de dormir, el único que estuviera todo el día en su mente, y poder tocarle y besarle. Pero no podía, tendría que trabajar en eso, pero para empeorar las cosas lo había asustado ¿Qué sucedía con su autocontrol? Se pasó todo el día pensando y analizando, y logró controlarse nuevamente. Había decidido ganarse el corazón de Eren de a poquito, y ser él ese alguien que quería ser. Ya de noche, vio a Eren salir del sótano e ir por unas frutas a un huerto, que justamente, estaba al alcance de visión que le entregaba la altura del árbol, por lo que lo contempló hasta que volvió al sótano, y solo entonces se bajó del árbol.  
Para su desgracia, la buena suerte no estaba de su lado, y al querer agarrarse de una rama para bajar, esta cedió resintiendo el brazo malo que tenía, y para rematar, con la falta de esa rama, cayó al suelo lleno de pasto, que amortiguo su caída. Miró hacia el cielo y el árbol sobre su cabeza.

-oi…-murmuró, hablándole al árbol- no me dejas ver las estrellas  
.

.

.

Minutos después se incorporó y fue hacia el sótano. Quería descansar, pero más que nada, LIMPIAR. Oooh siii, apostaba a que ese lugar estaba más polvoriento que una tumba, y pensando así, llego hasta la puerta del sótano y entró, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver todo limpio y una mesa con comida para dos personas.  
-Sargento –dijo Eren, desde una "cocina" improvisada, donde pelaba y picaba frutas- preparé esto para usted –bajó la mirada- lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, de veras no fue mi intención golpearlo de esa manera…

-no tienes nada que disculparte –le contestó el otro con la boca abierta al verse atendido y con buena comida sobre la mesa

-si tengo, usted es mi superior y además…

-ya no lo soy –le miró, calándole la medula- desde ahora puedes llamarme Rivaille

-…hai… Rivaille… muchas gracias por salvarme y cuidar de mi –dijo inclinándose –cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para compensar su atención, por favor, hágamela saber  
-¿cualquier cosa?- repitió Rivaille, con el deseo ardiéndole en los ojos  
-h-hai…  
-En ese caso –camina hacia él y lo toma por la cintura


End file.
